Emulsion aggregation/coalescing processes for the preparation of toners are illustrated in a number of patents, such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,290,654, 5,278,020, 5,308,734, 5,370,963, 5,344,738, 5,403,693, 5,418,108, 5,364,729, and 5,346,797; and also of interest may be U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,348,832; 5,405,728; 5,366,841; 5,496,676; 5,527,658; 5,585,215; 5,650,255; 5,650,256 5,501,935; 5,723,253; 5,744,520; 5,763,133; 5,766,818; 5,747,215; 5,827,633; 5,853,944; 5,804,349; 5,840,462; 5,869,215; 5,863,698; 5,902,710; 5,910,387; 5,916,725; 5,919,595; 5,925,488 and 5,977,210. Other patents disclosing exemplary emulsion aggregation/coalescing processes include, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,730,450, 6,743,559, 6,756,176, 6,780,500, 6,830,860, and 7,029,817. The disclosures of each of the foregoing patents and publications are hereby incorporated by reference in their entirety.
In a number of electrophotographic engines and processes, toner images may be applied to substrates. Image quality issues may arise from many different factors, for example, free pigment on the surface of toner particles. In a two component system, free pigment and its distribution within and between toner particles may lead to poor, non-uniform charging behavior of the particles.
Improved toners that have toner particles with less pigment on the surface and more uniform pigment distribution remain desirable.